shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Keido Van Dure
Basic Information Name: Keido Van Dure Race: Human Class: Warlock Age: Roughly assumed to be in his 80's. Professions: Scholar - Adventurer Family: - Wife: Valthera Dure - Undead - Daughter: Nysanna Dure - Alive - Son: Odeon DuRose - Alive (location unkown) Heritage: Of the Family Dure, though little to no records exist anymore of this family or their lands. Current Home: Both Stormwind and Dalaran. Appearance For all intents and purposes, he is your average old man. Long white hair, equally long white beard. He normally carries himself in the slow, deliberate, and relaxed manner that some elderly seem to naturally achieve thanks to years of patience. Only rarely does anything ever seem amiss or out of place about him. Personality Like many in his chosen profession, he is a bit guarded around strangers. He rarely allows his great intellect to overshadow his interactions with others, at time preferring to remain silent and let others converse if he finds himself continually talking in matters beyond his company. In general, he seems your average kind but eccentric old man. Brief Background Not much is known before his arrival in Stormwind, though it is speculated that he lived in the northern parts of Silverpine and/or the southern parts of Tirisfal before the plague ravaged the lands, causing those who survived to move south. Once he arrived in Stormwind, he gained admittance into the underground Cult of Sergeras, acting as a professional 'Information Extractor'. Though it has been claimed that he was under the control of Shandu, a leader of the underground cult, it is still unclear as to whether or not this is the truth. Soon after the dissolve of the Cult and their nemesis, the Arch-Magi, he was found to be proclaiming that this world would end unless the wars amongst ourselves ended first as we try to focus on the 'True Enemy'. Who or what this 'True Enemy' was never became clear for shortly the doomsday prophecies were silenced. Later, there was found a coroner report proclaiming that one 'Keido Van Dure' had died of ingestion of poisoning. No evidence other than the poison within the body was ever found and the incident was proclaimed suicide even through claims that it was murder persisted. For whatever reasons, information has been found that this supposedly dead man has been recently active with a certain guild of ruffians and outlaws known as the 'Grey Myst Alliance', which if wasn't baffling enough was soon overshadowed by his return to both Stormwind and the Living when he opened the doors of The Academy of Stormwind. For now, it seems he has once again disappeared, much to the disdain of his Academy. Additional Information His hands are constructs made from a blending of Arcanic and Mechanical Engineering. Made to withstand incredible amounts of energy, they serve as both buffer and battery for whatever needs he has. Energy is condensed and stored in three separate crystals, of which is controlled by a modified soulstone used as a control crystal. In the middle and ring finger are three more crystals respectively that are used to either focus energy or to aid in dispersing it, depending on the directional flow of the energy. Additionally, he sleeps very little. Differing from common perception, it is not due to his age or profession. It is because when he does sleep, he will wander the dreams of others as he is incapable of dreaming himself. With focus and much preparation, he can choose the dreamer he dreams with. Though, normally, he is unable to control this and is unable to do more than just view the dreams without the ability to influence them. Category:Human Category:Alliance Warlock